The Battle For Jaggedtalon!
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Emberstar leads her clan in the one of the biggest battles to come, will she lose her father Jaggedtalon? Or will she save him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Before I start I want to tell you that this story is kinda. . . Well it's a cross-over, so each paragraph you'll switch to different settings. Sometimes there be more then one paragraph in a setting, sorry i must've gotten to deep into detail, and carried away. . . ^^" Enjoy!

CrystalClan:

Leader: Emberstar- black she-cat with dark amber eyes almost red.

Deputy: Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Medicine cat: Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Mossflower- soild white she-cat with blue eyes, but toriteshell paws and face. Apprentice: Morningpaw

Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes. (Became a warrior before he retired as medicine cat (Kinda like Leafpool became a warrior.)

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

Squrrielfang- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Lionpaw

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Twilightpaw

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Berrybreeze- red tom with yellow eyes.

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Mouseflower- black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudfoot- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw, (Took over training since Jaguarclaw's expecting kits)

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes.

Runningpelt- toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes.

Blackfur- black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Moonpaw- silver and white she-kit with blue eyes.

Lionpaw- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes

Twilightpaw- golden she-cat with white stripes, and blue eyes.

Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with green eyes and black paws

Morningpaw-golden tabby she-kit with gray eyes and white stripes

Wolfpaw-Light gray tom with a darker belly and blue eyes

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Featherstorm- dapple she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Cloudfoot's kits)

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes. (Mother of Bramblepelt's kit(s): Jaykit; white tom with red eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Bramblepelt- molted dark tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Ivyclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes, and black tabby markings.

OceanClan:

Leader:

Grazestar: sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Riverheart: blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws.

Medicine Cat:

Shellpelt: cream colored she-cat with pink patches and green eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dapplefoot: dapple tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Snakeclaw: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sweetflower: pink she-cat with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

Brackenstripe: golden brown and silver tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bloompaw

: Soild black she-cat with amber eyes.

MeGrassfur: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bloompaw: red tabby she-cat with pink tabby markings and pink eyes.

Whiskerpaw: white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Firecloud: red she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dapplefoot's kit(s): Clawkit; molted tom with white paws, and speckal black fur making it look if he has claw marks on his face.)

Tallfur: gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightbreeze's kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Redbush- red tabby tom with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

LightClan:

Leader:

Gardenstar: Toriteshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Molepelt: molted gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sunpetal: golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Brightstorm: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white nose.

Sparrowfang: blue-gray tom with white stripe running from his nose to his tail tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flowerstream: beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Graystorm: Darker gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Darkpaw: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Longpaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar on his muzzel.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Russetleaf: Toriteshell tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonetail's kit's: Juniperkit; cream colored she-kit with yellow eyes, Windkit; spotted golden tom with amber eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Tigerfoot: orange tom with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Oneclaw: long haired white tom, with a gray face and stripped tail and yellow eyes.

SkyClan:

Leader:

Poolstar: blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes.

Deputy:

Midnightclawdicine Cat:

Lilyface: Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzyfur: Fluffy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

Runningfoot: red tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Pebblestem: light gray she-cat with pink eyes.

Hopestream: pink she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes.

Graywing: Dark gray tom, with blue eyes and white paws.

Brokenclaw: white and gray tom with a broken claw on his right paw and green eyes.

Goursefang: molted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonflight: light sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpetal: toriteshell she-cat with long front claws, and green eyes.

Shinepelt: Bright golden she-cat with brighter amber eyes.

Stormheart: Blue-gray she-cat with white under belly and blue eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Grasspaw: Green and black tom with yellow eyes.

Willowpaw: Black and white tom with gray muzzel and green eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Brindleheart: Dark gray she-cat with white patched and yellow eyes. (Mother of Goursefang's kit(s): Brightkit; dark gray she-kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes, & Icekit; Silver and white she-kit with icey blue eyes and blue-gray paws.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Brownbelly: long haired dark brown tom with red eyes. (Oldest SkyClan cat)


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was full of star's as the dark brown she-cat fixed her yellow gaze on the fence, in a singal bound she reached the top of the fence, she gazed into the forest her fur pricked angrily.

Jacob, you're a fool to join them you'll return home soon enough, if I have to force you to return...

A dapple tom padded to the base of the fence looking up at the she-cat with dark blue eyes, "Shade." He mewed, she took her eyes off the forest and fixed her gaze on the tom she noticed his eyes were awaiting her order. "Snake. Three day's are left intil we regain Jacob, or as they call him Jaggedtalon." she mewed darkly as she jumped down and followed her friend to a little abondened shelter, her eyes were still full of darkness,as she entered the shelter she yawned lightly, "Are you sure they're ready Shade?" a long haired golden tom mewed from the dark corner, his purple eyes had no emotion in them, she looked at him with and furry in her own eyes as she pounced him from her spot pinning him to the ground her claws unsheated and they started to cut into his flesh, the she-cat leaned her head in close her whiskers brushed against his, "Never doubt our strength against those forest cats, understand Graze?" She hissed, the tom drew his lips in a snarl, "I understand." He answered. The she-cat reared up allowing the tom to sit up and lick his wounds, his purple eyes full of hatred for the she-cat's actions.

You'll be mine once again, and Mistypaw will pay with her life for stealing you away from me. . . I'll kill her myself!

Back in the forest the CrystalClan warriors were still getting use to having lost Silverstar, and having Emberstar as their leader. Jaggedtalon padded next to his daughter, his pelt brushed her's as the tom licked her head. She felt like she was gaining more love then her siblings, Blackfur, and Runningpelt. The clan leader watched her daughter Twilightpaw the apprentice of Darkfang, playing with her sibling Bluepaw. Wolfpaw, and Morningpaw were out with their mentors on the sun high patrol, everything seemed to be peaceful now, Swiftwing was talking with Juniperwing about the old day's when they were kit's. "Emberstar, have you chosen the cat's for the gathering in three days?" Her deputy Spottedfeather mewed from behind her and Jaggedtalon. The clan leader looked at Spottedfeather and shook her head, "Sadly, I haven't thought of that, go tell Mistystream, Juniperwing, Songflight, and Twilightpaw to come see me when ever they can, right now I want to walk with Jaggedtalon." The clan leader padded from the camp and left Spottedfeather in charge of the clan while the two were away.

Shade sat on the fence once more, her eyes gazing at the two warriors padding along side each other along the path. Her eyes were angry as she looked at the black she-cat walking along side the black and gray tom, who was this she-cat next to her love? Shade jumped from the fence and flicked her tail for a tiny golden tabby kit to come over to her, the she-kit looked to be about four moons old, "Kit, go over and cry as if you lost Flutter." Shade ordered, the tiny kit tipped her head to the side as if she was confused, but then looked like she understood Shade's orders "Yes Shade." The kit bounded over to Jaggedtalon and Emberstar, Shade hid in a bush down wind from the clan cats watching the kit near Jaggedtalon, and Emberstar. Kit you better put on a great preformance! Shade thought.

A tiny kit raced from the bushes, it's green gaze fixed to the two warriors tears in the tiny kit's eyes, "I lost my mother!" It cried. Emberstar looked at her father and padded over to the kit, "What's you're name?" Emberstar demanded, the kit looked at the clan leader and flattened her ears on her head "Kit." She replied. Jaggedtalon growled, padding next to Emberstar, "Kit huh? You're the daughter of Flutter, I know this because you look like you're mother." The toms voice came as a growl, Kit started to get nervus, this tom knew her mother. . . But how was it possibal, he was a clan cat! Emberstar growled too, Kit looked at the she-cat ready for the black warrior to strike her when Jaggedtalon bent his head down hissing in Kit's ear "Shade isn't going to help you forever, that's why I left. You can too Kit." The two carried Kit over too a twoleg kittypet garden placing her inside the fence, "Stay here, Im sure Flutter will come get you." Jaggedtalon mummered.

"Shade isn't going to help you forever, that's why I left. You can too Kit. . ." Shade's not going the be here when I need her forever, but. . . Kit thought, she replayed what Jaggedtalon whispered in her ear, she could still feel his warm breath on her ear fur.

Kit padded into the shelter, she wanted to go to sleep next to Flutter after her incounter with the clan cats. They spared her life, but Shade always said clan cats are evil, that they killed for the pleasure of putting another's life in pain. Was that a lie? As Kit neared her mother she noticed her future mate, Fang; a lean black tabby tom with red eyes stareing at her. This was Shade's adopted son, she told Flutter that Fang would be the perfect mate for Kit, it seemed strange because Kit's mother went by everything Shade told her, why? Her mother didn't get to say anything about how Kit lived her life, the only thing Flutter did for her daughter was give her a name. All she-cat's who had daughters could name their daughters whatever they wanted. But, if a she-cat had a son their father would name the tom, Shade's brother named Fang since he had no mother or father. He was all alone, battle scars were all over his muzzel from the battles Shade's brother Claw put him through and in the end Claw was killed by another cat, Kit could never forget the name of her father's killer, Tigerstar. At the thought of the tom's name made her feel as if Tigerstar was waiting to kill another, Flutter said Claw, and Shade use to love the forest of clan cat's, but after Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost killed Claw everything changed, Shade took over with an iron claw. She didn't care what cat had killed Claw, she just wanted all clan cats to pay and with the tom Jacob, who was chosen by Claw to be Shade's mate left the she-cat promised her dead brother she would get revenge on the chosen clan he was in, CrystalClan.

One the way back to the camp Jaggedtalon was silent, he didn't speak to his daughter about how he knew about Kit's mother, and Shade. Why won't he tell me! Emberstar thought, anger perced her heart, she could just order him to tell her but that wouldnt be what a good leader would do. She knew Jaggedtalon would explain soon, he never kept secrets from his family.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emberstar allowed her father enter the camp first she noticed Songflight padding over to her, the medicine cat's eyes were full of tiredness, she had just come from a meeting with the other medicine cats of the clans. "How was it Songflight?" Emberstar mewed, the young medicine cat's ears pricked as if she was suprised to hear her leaders voice. As Songflight padded along the path she neared Emberstar quietly mewing, "The gathering in will be intrupted." The toriteshell tabby she-cat padded past her leader, Songflight's tail tip touched Emberstar's shoulder. As the clan leader entered the camp her deputy padded over to her, Spottedfeather seemed to be happy, her apprentice Bluepaw was by her side. Sadness filled her heart as she saw Bluepaw's eyes gleam once as Bluepelts did, the apprentice looked so much like the dead warrior even though they were not kin. Emberstar asked to see her deputy alone in her den so they could talk about the upcoming gathering only in two days.

Songflight hasn't been wrong just like Juniperwing was never wrong, but who would intrupt a gathering?

"Kit!" Shade yowled, the she-cat's eyes were blazing angrily. As the tiny kit padded from her mother's side Shade lifted a paw swiping claws across the young cats muzzel causeing her to screach, "You waste of space!" Shade snapped. Kit turned to look at Fang, the tom didn't make eye contact with Kit. Was he embarsed to be set up with her? She was five moons old tonight, soon she would have his kits, and was he embarsed by that? Flutter, her mother stood up growling but, a long haired sandy brown tom stepped infront of her shaking his massive head, the toms yellow eyes had no emotion to them "Good work Silent," Shade mewed, she fixed her gaze on Flutter "Flutter you should know to stay out of my way, I punish cats who don't follow orders." Flutter growled, and again she lay down Silent by her side. Kit backed away from Shade and ran off out of the shelter. She raced to the fence, anger in the she-cats soul as she jumped onto the fence, she looked up in the night sky, What should I do? Kit thought long and hard, was she praying to the dead cats that the clan cats pray too, StarClan?

As the sun rose Emberstar gazed up at the fading stars from the night, she wished she could have talked to her warrior ansestors a while longer, the clan seemed to be a little more tense with Silverstar's death but, she was amoung her mother and father. Emberstar scented a cat walking up behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know it was her mother, Mistystream. The light gray warrior sat next to her daughter, "Good morning Emberstar." she mewed, the clan leader turned to face her mother, "Good morning Mistystream." The kindness in her voice seemed to remind her of the time when she was sitting with Silverstar at the same time, on the same boulder. Those were the days when she was a foolish apprentice, Emberstar could remember it like it was only a few hours ago.

*Silverstar pops her head inside the apprentices den during dawn*

Silverstar: Good morning Emberpaw.

Emberpaw: Good morning Silverstar, what are we going to do today? *The apprentice jumps on her paws her fur pricking with excitment*

Silverstar: Were going to get to know each other. Come walk with me.

Emberpaw: Wha-

*Silverstar pops from the apprentices den and Emberpaw follows her leader over to a boulder.*

Silverstar: Emberpaw you're father says you wish to be an amazing warrior correct?

Emberpaw: No! I wanna be a leader!

Silverstar: Work hard, and follow what older warriors tell you. Even when you're a warrior you'll have to follow the warriors.

Emberpaw: But-

Silverstar: You remind me of me, look where Im at now. Where you are I was, Where I am you will be, and Where Lilystar is I'll be and so will you. Now, go see if you're mentor has anything for you to do.

Emberstar: *Growls* Fine. . .

Mistystream snapped her daughter from her thought's and flash back "Emberstar who is going on the trip?" Mouse-dung! Emberstar thought, she still didn't think of the warriors for the gathering tomorrow. It was like her mother read her mind because the light gray warriors tail touched Emberstars shoulder, "You'll figure it out." Mistystream jumped from the boulder and joined the dawn patrol with Blackfur, Runningpelt, and Juniperwing. Hm. . . Thought the clan leader, she shook the thoughts from her head and jumped down from the boulder herself. Spottedfeather padded over to her with her apprentice Bluepaw behind her. "Emberstar, I think it's time two apprentices become warriors." The deputy mewed. Did she mean Bluepaw? Before the leader could replie the deputy continued "Moonpaw, and Lionpaw." This was kinda strange. Moonpaw and Lionpaw were still pretty young. Were they ready to be warriors? Emberstar looked at her son's sad face, "I'll talk to their mentors. Thank you Spottedfeather, take Bluepaw, Twilightpaw, Darkfang, and Fernleaf on a dawn hunting patrol." Emberstar ordered.

Kit jumped down into the forest, she was going to talk to a clan cat if it was the last thing she did. As the golden she-cat padded on in the forest a strange scent filled her nose. Finally! She thought, Kit didn't know who this cat was but, she knew it was a clan cat her heart thumped, as if it skipped a beat. She was down wind from the clan cats, she saw a black tom laying in the sun. Who was he? What clan was he from? She crept up on the cat, as she neared him the tom got up and turned padding off. Wait! She thought, before she could creap farther claws struck her back, pinning her to the ground and snarls followed. "Who are you and why are you here?" Her attacker demanded. As Kit turned her head she noticed it was the same black tom she saw laying in the sun. . . How'd he know where she was? Kit pushed her attacker off with her back paws and scrambled up, she stared into his dark yellow eyes, Was he a warrior? Or an apprentice? Without thinking Kit jumped at her opponet with her claws streched out, she unbalenced the tom and took this oppertuinty to pin him down, her claws raked into his shoulders so he couldnt get up. "Give me answer's and you wont get hurt." Kit growled.

Blackfur looked into her eyes, stunned a small she-cat was pinning him the tom sighed and nodded his head slowly getting up as she lifted her weight off him. "My name is Blackfur," He mewed. The she-cat seemed to be fimilar with a clan cat, Blackfur lifted his right paw licking it and running it over his ear. "Im Kit. Blackfur, what clan do you belong too? Are you friends with Jaggedtalon?" Quickly Blackfur gazed at her, claws unsheathed. She knew his father, it was impossibal for a kitty-pet, better yet a kit at all outside the clans to know who Jaggedtalon was. "He's my father. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaggedtalon had kits? If so why would she fight for Shade? Kit shook her head confused in what Blackfur told her, she could remember the seriousness in the tom's eyes. He wasn't a lier like Shade always acused a clan cat of being, as she padded along the path so she could get home an angry growl sounded behind her. Before she could turn a blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws pounced her and once again Kit found herself in a fight. There was no way possibal she could beat the blue-gray warrior, she was going to become prey for a clan. Strangely, she longed to see Blackfur once more before she died. Why was that? As Kit closed her eyes she could hear a yowl rise above the blue-gray warriors snarling. Opening them slightly, she noticed a black figure springing over to her aid. Blackfur. . . She thought, closing her eyes once again somehow she felt dead already in the jaws of her attacker. Goodbye. . . Finally Kit found herself limp while dangling.

He sprang on Riverheart's back digging his claws into her skin. "Let her go Riverheart!" He demanded, the OceanClan deputy dropped Kit to the ground and rolled over crushing Blackfur under her weight. The black tom bit into her scruff making her yowl, something was strange. They were on the border, so neither of them were tresspassing on the other's tettorietys. As Blackfur kept his grip on the deputy she yowled once again flinging him off her back and then padding over on her side of the tettoriety, hissing she gazed at Kit's motionless body. The she-cat turned tail and raced off toward her camp, probally in need of some medical attetion from her medicine cat Shellpelt, Blackfur purred his amusment as he thought of the blue-gray deputy explain to the cream colored medicine cat how she recieved those wounds. He bend his head down picking Kit up, the warrior sighed with a mouth full of fur. What should I do? He thought, maybe someone could help him save Kit's life. Juniperwing! He thought, the young tom use to be a medicine cat so he would know what to do to atleast try to save the she-cat's life. As he ran to the camp he could smell Juniperwing's scent, it was fresh so the tom should be around here some where.

Her body felt warm, but why was that so? She listened carefully, the mumors of cats around her, who were they? "Juniperwing is she going to be okay?" A tom mewed, his voice sounded fimilar, she could remember names of cats just by their voices and suddenly the tom's name became clear to her. Blackfur! Opening her eyes Kit noticed a white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes sitting next too Blackfur. The two tom's were chatting about something, they were out of ear-shot from her so she couldn't tell what they were talking about. She lifted her head and it seemed to get blackfur's attetion because the tom padded over to her gazing at Kit with concerned yellow eyes. "How are you feeling Kit?" He asked calmly. She was suprised in his voice, a clan cat was worried for her, usually Shade said they cared about their clan but mostly their self. "I'm fine, Im going home now, Shade will punish me if I don't return soon." She could barley stand up, and a heavy paw kept her down, she turned to see Jaggedtalon sitting behind her his eyes dark, "Kit, you're weak. Stay here and rest besides Shade caused that wound on you're probally set up that attack from Riverheart." Shade wanted her dead?

Emberstar was on the high rock, calling the names of the cats who were going to go on the trip to the gathering tonight, it had been a full day that she accepted Kit into the clan while she recovered. And the time that Kit spent in the Clan she was learning that everything about the Clans that Shade told her was a lie. The clan cat's were more caring then the rouges she lived with. As she watched Jaggedtalon pad over to Emberstar's side she noticed a light gray she-cat was standing next to him, followed by Blackfur. Maybe Clan life was better then the life of a rouge cat, you had friends here in the clans, and a true family. People you could love without anyone telling you who you could end up with but, Kit couldn't leave her life behind no matter how wonderful clan life was. Tonight she would have to leave and go back to Shade, and then attack the clans while they were at the gathering, something she didn't want to do at all but had too. Kit promised her life to Shade, she would be killed if she left. What should I do?

Sneaking out of the camp Kit hurried back to her rouge life, tonight was the night Shade had been waiting for. The night of death, is what she called it. As she jumped the fence she noticed her future mate standing infront of the shelter awaiting her, he flicked his tail for her to come over to him so she did. "Hello, Fang." She mewed, he nodded and licked her ear. The two padded inside and looked at Shade who was sitting ontop of a twoleg object called a "Shelf" and she adressed her fellow rouges, "Tonight is the night of Death my brothers and sisters!" she yowled, as she gazed at Kit her eyes grew proud. Why would she be happy to see Kit? "Fang, Kit, Flutter, Talon, Death, Silent, Rage, Razar." She announced the first group, surpised swept her like a claw in her flesh, she was apart of the battle after all. . . That meant fighting Blackfur, she didn't want too. . . What's happened to her? She cared about Blackfur a lot. Was she falling in love with him? No! Impossibal that cat was nothing too her. She thought darkly. Listening to what Shade had to announce next, "Midnight, Rose, Blood, Bone, Broken, Sasha, Lighting, Thunder, Storm, and Shatter are coming along with me too." She jumped down after her annoucment, and they prepared to leave for their fight.

Should I warn Blackfur? Or should I kill him like I was ordered? . . . Do I love that tom, no. . . I must fall in love with Fang and bare his kits.

Blackfur still didn't understand why Kit ran off without saying goodbye, he saved her life after all so the least she could do was say goodbye to him. Blackfur's sister Runningpelt padded along side him, "What's the matter Blackfur?" the she-cat asked as she pressed her muzzel in his shoulder, he shook his head and padded off quicker. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed how hurt Runningpelt looked and he stopped licking her ear "Sorry, It's just-" She cut off what he was about to say flicking her tail over his mouth, "You're worried about that she-cat, Kit wasn't it?" His sister was always right about what was bugging him, so he just nodded and kept walking next to her their fur brushing against one another. As they reached the gathering place Blackfur noticed Riverheart sitting next to her medicine cat, Shellpelt and her leader Grazestar. She looked healthier then the day when they fought, he wanted answers from the clan deputy. Blackfur padded over to them and nodded respectfully, Grazestar purred and flicked his tail for Shellpelt to follow, Blackfur gazed at Riverheart "Why did you attack that she-cat?" Riverheart's eyes were emotionless as she replied "I was ordered to attack that kit." Her voice had edge in it, but she wasn't hostile. Her icey voice made his fur prick "Who would order you to attack her?" After Blackfur asked Riverheart just turned away padding over to Sweetflower, before she was our of earshot she mewed softly, "Shade."

Shade? Who was Shade? A kitty-pet probally just trying to get rid of a rouge, or a loner.

Grazestar, Poolstar, Emberstar, and Gardenstar were sitting ontop of the high rock, and this meant the gathering had begun. Shade turned around and looked at Fang and Kit, flicking her tail to dismiss them to their poshions, "This will be our night." She hissed. Kit followed Fang to a bramble bush down wind and awaited Shade's singnal. She was close to a strange cat, one she didn't ever meet before so it would be safe to attack this cat. As the sound of the first clan leader's voice rang out another yowl rang out, The Singnal! Kit thought, she watched Fang spring from the bushes and attack a cat. She followed tackling a white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears, the tom fought fericely but Kit was stronger by far. After she sent the cat running off from the gathering that was once peaceful she turned to see Fang and Blackfur fighting. Fang had Blackfur pinned down, and he bent his head down showing his sharp teeth and nearing Blackfur's throat. No. . . Fang can't kill Blackfur! Kit raced over and tackled Fang from Blackfur, turning around to face him with a disappointed look on her face Fang growled angrily "Kit! Why!"

It's time I actually listen to my heart, I'm in love with Blackfur!


	5. Chapter 5

Gazing at Fang she knew the tom had anger against her now, would Fang kill her for betraying him like this? "Because, . . ." She was cut off by a screak, the two turned to see a black she-cat fixing her amber, almost red like gaze on Shade. A toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face laying on her side, bleeding heavily. Fang growled as he noticed a light gray she-cat charging over to assist the black she-cat. That was Blackfur's mother, and his sister. She couldn't let Fang and Shade kill them if there was something she could do to stop it. Quickly she left Blackfur's side and ran over to where Shade was, many thought's were running through her head as she neared the she-cat.

This is going to end, NOW!

Emberstar watched as her friend Squrrielfang was laying on the ground hurt badly, she ordered Mistystream and Runningpelt to take Squrrielfang to one of the four medicine cats, while she delt with this cat. Before she could strike the she-cat she noticed the tiny she-cat Blackfur brought to camp a few days ago take the she-cat down easily. This kit was turning on her own kind, why would she help Emberstar now? "Kit. . . What are you doing." Emberstar mewed, she was too suprised to really speak anything else. Kit didn't reply her, full attetion was on the she-cat who harmed Squrrielfang. Emberstar listened to everything Kit had to tell this rouge she-cat as she spoke, "Shade enough. This isn't nesscary to hurt cats who hadn't done anything to us!" The she-cat who she called Shade growled. But, Emberstar noticed all the fighting was over, every cat in the clearing was stareing at Kit. She nudged Kit to the great rock, Kit looked at Emberstar with greatful shining in her eyes. "Brothers! Sisters! Shade is wrong for leading us into a useless battle. What did these clan cats do to us? It was only three cats who caused Claws death and now those cats are dead. It should have ended! Don't you agree!" The rouges kept there gaze on Kit. None of them truely acted as if they wanted to fight this battle and kill another cat without reason.

Fang padded over to the base of the great rock, his eyes fixed on Kit as he jumped up to stand at her side, "Kit's right. Shade has caused nothing but blood shed for us all. She doesn't deserve to lead us." The rouges turned growling at Shade. They were agreeing with a cat younger then them, her mother Flutter yowled loudly followed by her fellow rouges. Shade backed away her eyes wide with suprise, "You fools! T-This isn't how is was soposed to go! I'll be back." Shade ran off alone her tail low to the ground.

We're free of her blood thirsty rampage. . . Maybe we can live like the clans now. . .

"Kit, the clans owe you thanks. Now what will you all do?" Gardenstar mewed softly, the LightClan leader took her place at the great rock standing next to the other three leaders. Kit was at the base of the great rock, Fang next to her showing how much he was proud to be with her. "I will form my own Clan, and abid by you're laws. Please help me." Kit pleaded. Emberstar looked over to Juniperwing, flicking her tail for him to come onto the great rock and stand next to her, "Juniperwing will assist you by teaching one of you're cats the art or medicine, while Jaggedtalon, Mistystream, and Twilightpaw will teach you about the warrior code." Dipping her head Emberstar dismissed the four cats she named. Juniperwing jumped down to stand by Kit's side.

Kit turned to her rouge cats, they all nodded after Poolstar questioned who their leader would be. "Yes Poolstar." She mewed, happy yowls broke from the clearing. Emberstar jumped down padding over to Kit, the young she-cat only had one more thing to do. Name her new clan. "Kit what will be you're clans name? We have LightClan, OceanClan, SkyClan, and CrystalClan already, so what is you're choice?" Emberstar asked poiletly, she watched Kit pounder her thoughts before replying, "Or Clan will be named, MoonClan."

Emberstar jumped to the great rock once more, "StarClan hear my words. The new clan you've spoken of to Lilystar, and Silverstar is now amoung us! I ask that you welcome and guide these cats like you do us, please welcome MoonClan into the forest!" Her yowl was heard by every other cat in the forest, and they yowled their approvel. At that point the gathering was finally over, the cats had to go home now and tend to wounded from Shades wrath, Blackfur turned to gaze at Kit and he padded over to her, "Kit, you'll be a great leader. Welcome to the forest." The tom licked her ear and padded off after his clanmates.

Blackfur, if only you knew the truth. . .

THE END, WELL. . . FOR NOW, LET'S SEE HOW MOONCLAN'S DOING I MUST WARN YOU THE NEXT STORY WILL BE KINDA IN THE FUTURE, NAMES WILL CHANGE BUT, IN THE ALLEGIANCES I'LL HAVE THEIR FORMER NAMES IN RENTHESES. . . () - WHAT I MEANT, EXAMPLE, (THIS MIGHT NOT BE A NAME I CHOSE I JUST THOUGHT OF IT! : Longfoot (Fang) Check out my other stories. Next one will be called, MoonClan's Begining.


End file.
